


Aftermath Part 3

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [10]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking, Whipping, Yaoi, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I FINALLY FINISHED IT!</p><p>What happens when it's Fei's turn. Ageplay ,trigger warning for pretend underage and incest, but it is all between consenting adults</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath Part 3

Uncle gently assists Aki up the expensive surface of the bedspread until he is installed like an overly large, sleepy kitten, splayed over Fei’s body. Aki’s slender arms steal around his neck and slowly squeeze tight until Fei grunts a little and they back off, but only til just before the grunting point. Fei chuckles a little, pained, aroused, aching, but so charmed that he can’t think about anything but the boy on top of him. Aki whimpers and nuzzles and rootles around with his face and nose until his mouth pants hot and wet against Fei’s throat. Ohh unfair. He stifles a groan and looks at Uncle Ryu over Aki’s shoulder. Uncle stares at them, fascinated and also vastly amused. Aki’s slim body shakes, and Fei wrenches his attention away from hooded tiger eyes to his baby brother, who makes a muffled little keening moan against Fei’s skin. Then comes a hiccup, and a deep sniffle, and then Aki starts to cry. Fei groans again and wraps his arms tight around the boy, hugging him close. Aki struggles and tries to stop, tries to pull away, but Fei won’t let him.

“Shh,” he whispers. “It’s all right,” he says softly. He knows this, understands what it is. Aki’s not distressed, or not exactly. He’s just wrecked. Stripped bare emotionally and filled up with sensation and desire and embarrassment and love and the huge feeling of getting something he has wanted for a very, very long time (this last comes from the real Feilong as he considers the real Takaba in his arms, but only a little, because he’s pretty sure they’re not done yet). It’s simply too much to absorb and has to GO somewhere. So it comes out in tears. They’re not bad tears, and he doesn’t insult Aki by asking if he’s okay. He holds him and pets him and tries desperately not to pay attention when the boy’s innocent squirming presses their naked cocks together. He’s still so hard he hurts. The plug in his ass shifts every time he moves at ALL and the sensation of his punished hole wrapped around the neck of it is trying hard to drive him insane. Not only that, but it has been in long enough now that his tight little ring is trying to close back up, only it can’t, and is beginning to cramp. He feels the boy stiffen when Uncle Ryu cleans him up a little with a soft cloth, then he relaxes and lifts his head to look with a deep blush overlaying his curiosity.

“F..fei….Fei…” he stammers. Fei grins, because it’s adorable and he’s never had a pet name and is startled by the fact that even though it’s not on purpose and Aki’s just stuttering around trying to say whatever it is he wants to say to realize that he LIKES it.

“You can call me Feifei if you want to, Aki,” he says with a small laugh. Aki struggles a little to pull away, sure he’s being made fun of, and tries to slap at his brother. “No stop it, silly. I mean it. I like it. Quit. I’ll hit you back in a minute and you won’t like it and I really DON’T want another punishment right now.”

“You’re not done with this one yet,” points out Uncle Ryu heartlessly. Fei’s eyes roll back in his head and he whimpers a little, but it makes Aki stop trying to slap him and glare suspiciously at him instead.

“You’re not making fun of me?”

“No. I do like it. It’s cute.”

“F…Feifei?” asks Aki shyly.

“Hhmm?”

“The…thing…does it hurt?”

“Ungh. You mean the…hnn…the plug?” he pants, because now that Aki’s brought it up, it’s impossible for him to ignore and the sensations crowd out his sanity.

“Yeah,” breathes Aki, wide-eyed.

“Yes,” he gasps, hips rolling a little because he can’t help it. “Ugh. But it…it feels good too, in a…ohh…in a way. Aches. Feels s…so full.”

“Can I….can I see?” whispers Aki. Fei’s eyes widen at the question. He thinks he’s opening his mouth to say no, it’s too intimate, too personal and embarrassing, when Uncle Ryu stops him before he can reply.

“Turn over on your stomach and show him,” says the older man, his voice a velvety menace. Fei can hear in it that he has no choice. He swallows hard as Aki scrambles off of him and watches, looking eager. Little shit. Flushing with embarrassment, he rolls over slowly. The cool air of the room feels nice on the throbbing welts of his ass and thighs. He buries his face in a pillow and whines when Aki pushes his legs open and clambers between them. He can imagine the boy’s face, alight with curiosity, but can’t bring himself to look over his shoulder and see. Tentative fingers brush the welts on his legs and  the curves of his cheeks. He muffles a moan of pleasure at the sting over the gentle touches.

“Ah…Aki…” he gasps. He hears Aki giggle a little. He hisses in pain when the fingers pinch softly at one of the more painful welts, though it makes his aching cock jump, like it’s a dumb animal that does tricks for a caress.

“Oh,” exclaims Aki, stricken, pulling his hands back, “I…I’m sorry, Feifei. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Ototo. I…I don’t mind.”

“Tell the truth, _Feifei,_ ” purrs Uncle’s voice, and the deeply intimate way in which his voice rolls out the nickname, like the two of them are soft-pelted beasts and Ryu’s voice rubs the fur of their bodies together and Fei’s insides are the part being rubbed and it’s SO GOOD. He moans and arches his back.

“Ugh….I like it,” he whimpers. Aki’s tentative hands come back and he resumes his careful exploration, and Fei resigns himself to the torment. For it is torment. To be touched where he is raw is pain, and the pain resonates inside him and sometimes turns to drugging pleasure and then sometimes just hurts. He presses his forehead against his arms where he has folded them under him and bites his lips. Aki is slowly working up his courage to touch the flange of the plug nestled between Fei’s reddened buttocks. He finds it amusing that the boy can’t quite bring himself to touch it yet, except just then, he does. His inexperienced fingers tap the base of it gently. Fei sucks in his breath and holds it. Aki presses softly.

“Hahhh,” he pants, arching his hips. The movement of the plug inside his cramping hole is _wonderful,_ and yet it also hurts to have it moved at all. Aki presses a little harder, eases off, then presses again, and again. Now Fei’s whining and rocking his hips with the tiny thrusts this causes in his aching, hot hole. There’s a sudden sharp slap on the back of his right thigh, with fingers that curve in to sting hard on the cruelest welts on the inside, awfully close to his balls, high and tight against his body. He cries out and writhes, moaning desperately.

“If you come,” hisses Uncle Ryu softly, “I will pull out that plug and spread you open and whip your raw little hole with my BELT until you’re screaming, and then fuck you.” Fei moans louder. “And then,” continues that relentless voice and fuck, it’s been going on for so long now and he’s so damn worked up that it feels like he could come from just the SOUND of it, pouring slow and sweet in his ear and purling in his brain like dark sweet salty taffy. “Then I’ll coat that plug with hot pepper oil from the kitchen and put it in you and make you wear it until tomorrow, with my come plugged inside, full and burning, and you’d cry so hard, naughty boy, and sob and beg and plead with me to take it out. Go ahead and come, if that’s what you want. But if you wait, Feifei, if you take your punishment, all of it, like a good boy, then I’ll tease you and touch you and rub my cock over your sweet spot slow and perfect after you’ve taken a good hard pounding until I’m satisfied you’ve learned your lesson, and I’ll let your baby brother lick you if he wants to while I give you so much pleasure you’ll almost pass out when you come, because you’re my good boy. Up to you, pretty one.”

Fei sobs a little and stops moving.

“Good boy.”

“Uncle Ryu, I’m so sore,” he whispers tearfully. He has no idea how long the plug has been in him,  but it feels like hours.

“I know,” says his Uncle in his warm, gorgeous voice, and in it Fei hears no sympathy, not really. It’s warm and affectionate and understanding, but doesn’t say he’ll take it out, not yet. “You can play some more if you want to Aki.”

“If he’s really miserable…” says Aki uncomfortably, which means he really, really wants to, but he doesn’t like the idea of being mean to his Ani.

“No,” chokes Fei, forcing the words to come out free of agony or desperation. “No, I’m all right, Ototo. T…ahh…touch me some more.”

Uncle Ryu climbs onto the big bed and lays down alongside Fei, his cheek resting on his hand, propped on one elbow, so he can watch and supervise Aki’s explorations. He leans down and brushes his lips over Fei’s temple, his cheek, his ear, and whispers to him.

“Shall I let him start to loosen it up for you, my sweet boy, so it can come out? You’ve tightened down on it by now, so just pulling it free would hurt you something awful. Are you almost ready for your fucking? You’re so pretty like that, naked and sore and trembling. I’ll be ready in another minute.”

Fei groans and nods wordlessly, lifting his hips in entreaty, not to stimulate but to beg silently for mercy.

Uncle talks quietly to Aki as he touches Fei and the silicone toy lodged cruelly in his beaten ass. The slender fingers slide underneath the flange and stroke the quivering rim of Fei’s tight hole, making him cry out frantically because that tender touch on the stretched rim of skin where he is also raw and swollen is as fantastic as it is excruciating. He whimpers and squirms when Aki grasps the plug and gently twists it inside him, and rocks it carefully back and forth. Fei screams a little when Ryu tells the boy to pull carefully, and it reaches the point where his grasping anus feels like it’s going to tear instead of let go of the rubber. Over and over again Aki presses gently on the flange, then grasps it and tugs, tugs, carefully tugs outwards, each time making Fei wonder if this is the time he’ll rip it out. But he doesn’t. Uncle drips more lubricant under the edge of the plug and Aki hums as he’s allowed to stroke and rub it around Fei’s burning hole. Oh, it feels so good. He has to concentrate very hard to keep from rocking his hips again, as the slick works inside him and soothes his cramping ring and his asshole starts to loosen up. Next time Aki tugs gently, the widest part of the plug slips finally past his sphincter muscle and Ryu makes the boy fuck Fei’s hole with it, slowly and carefully so it opens him right to the edge of the thickest part but never slips all the way back in. He’s a writhing, sobbing mess by then, overstimulated and sore and desperate to come. It feels so good and hurts so bad he doesn’t know what to DO with himself. Ryu’s strong hand on his hip holds him still, and he murmurs softly to Aki, encouraging him.

“You’re doing fine, Aki,” he purrs in that devilish voice. “Go slow, and be careful. See how his sore little hole sucks on it, wants to pull it back in? Don’t let it, just tease with it. That’s it, that’s perfect.”

“I…I’m not hurting him am I?”

“A little, Aki-kun, but see how hard he’s trying to fuck himself on it?”

“Yeah…”

Fei whimpers.

“He loves it,” whispers Ryu. Fei can’t even contradict him because it’s true, but by now he’s reduced to a babbling, endless, hoarse litany of,

“Please, please, please, please, please….” 

“Still feeling the urge to defy me, little boy?” breathes Uncle Ryu in his ear. Fei drags his face out of the pillow and turns his head. Burning amber stares penetratingly into his blurred, teary black eyes.

“No Uncle,” he whispers. “Please!”

“Mm. So beautiful. Aki-kun, take it out, let’s have pity on our poor Feifei, shall we?”

“Okay,” says Aki, pulling back. The loss of the invading silicone plug is both a relief and a torment. While it is no longer torturing him, he feels strangely empty, his hole trying to clamp down on nothing and it makes him feel strangely bereft. Uncle Ryu stays where he is. His fingers slide between Fei’s cheeks ad toy gently with his hole while he writhes and whines.

“Have you got what you wanted, Feifei?” he asks softly. “Did you like what happened when you defied a direct order?” He has no idea how to answer that question, because the answer to each of them is a different word and he can’t say both at the same time. Uncle Ryu smiles a little and lets him off the hook. “Have you been punished enough, Fei-kun?”

He opens his mouth to say yes, he really does. He can still feel every beat of his heart throb in the welts the switch has left on his body, and his asshole feels like it’s been sanded. But what comes out is, even if it shocks the hell out of him, honest.

“Almost,” he whispers. “I _was._ I had been. I just….ngh!” he says, frustrated, because his body is a little overwrought and he doesn’t know how to say what he feels.

“I know,” says Aki softly, sitting back down after putting the anal plug somewhere. “I think I know. It was….I mean, would’ve been enough if you’d…uh…f…fucked him right after you stopped whipping him, right Ani? It’s…they go together? I guess?” He sounds faltering and unsure of himself, but he certainly shouldn’t. Fei nods gratefully and smiles at Aki.

“Ahh,” says Uncle Ryu, and to Fei’s relief he doesn’t look angry. His mouth curves in a smile and he leans down to kiss Fei, on his mouth this time, and Fei yelps in sudden shock when his hand comes down with a sharp smack on Fei’s bare, welted ass. He puts his face back down into his pillow and doesn’t think anybody can see his huge grin of happiness that Uncle cares so much about what Fei wants and needs. Ryu spanks him hard, though only with his hand. He re-ignites all the heat in Fei’s ass and thighs with the sting of his palm. He even presses the hot, punished cheeks apart and flicks at Fei’s stretched, sore asshole. Oh, it hurts. He writhes and bursts into fresh tears, reveling in the way it feels to let everything bottled up inside him come pouring out. To not be told to be a man. It’s perfect. He sobs unself-consciously and unashamedly. Uncle Ryu stops spanking pretty quickly and is just suddenly behind Fei, tugging gently at his hips until Fei lifts them obligingly, getting up on his knees and elbows. Ryu wraps an arm around Fei’s chest and pulls him up further, until he is only on his knees. He lets his head fall back, supported by Ryu’s shoulder.

“Are you ready for me, little boy?” growls his uncle softly. Fei swallows as best he can, which isn’t saying a lot because his mouth dries up when he hears these words.

“Yes,” he hisses, frantic, his ass pressing back into the older man’s hands as he cups Fei’s cheeks in his warm palms and spreads them open, pressing the head of his cock up against the boy’s pucker. Fei whines when the touch of it on the swollen whorl of flesh burns “AH! Hn. No, I can’t. It hurts!”

“Good,” snarls his Uncle, and pushes himself into Fei’s sore, aching asshole in one firm shove. He feels the sudden bright white flare of pain at being stretched open so suddenly, although it’s fleeting, because the plug has already done most of the work for him. Oh, it still hurts, but more of it is from the whipping, not the stretch. Had he not been able to express through Aki’s understanding that he craved being taken right on the heels of being punished, he probably wouldn’t even consider this pain. But he had, and so it is, and is exactly what he wanted it to be. He’s sore and raw inside AND out, and it will _aways_ be such a vulnerable feeling, to bend or kneel down and accept this sort of invasion without struggling against it. To be passive in the face of one’s own violation, whether it is desired or not, is a little terrifying. And also thanks to the plug, he is achingly sore inside, his inner muscles tired and protesting at being forced open again so soon. He sobs while Uncle Ryu slowly fucks him, hard and deep, withdrawing a fraction at a time and then ramming back in.

“Please, please, Uncle,” he cries, his voice thick with tears and snot and pain, “ohh it really hurts! Pl..haah…please! I’m sorry! I’m…ngh…I’m so sorry!” His uncle totally ignores his pleading AND his crying, and fucks into him roughly, coring him open like a fucking drill press. He’s shaking and gasping for breath when he feels the brutality slow and stop, and Ryu’s arms both encircle his chest, hips nudging Fei forwards with little short jabs. He whines, but the other man maneuvers him higher up on the bed.

“Lean forwards,” murmurs Uncle in his ear, his breath on the skin behind it making Fei shiver, “and put your hands on the wall.”

He obeys, and after two careful, experimental thrusts from the heavy cock inside him, hot pleasure flashes through his body like a magician’s parlor trick, except this is no trick, and is only so fleeting the first couple of pushes from Uncle Ryu’s cock. After he’s found the right angle, the pleasure sings inside Fei, thicker and richer than anything anybody ever named “death by chocolate,” as his uncle’s dick presses and rubs over his prostate gland on every dragging thrust. Tears still roll slowly down his cheeks, but they are now more tears of relief and satisfaction than of pain.

“Can I?” whispers an eager voice beside him on the bed. He had almost forgotten Aki’s presence in the overwhelming experience of being well-fucked by a man who knows what the term means. Unce Ryu’s voice rumbles something in reply. Fei’s tightly closed eyes fly open as his aching cock is enveloped in wet warmth. He looks down the front of his body and Aki’s eyes sparkle up at his, his busy little mouth sucking on Fei’s erection like it’s his favorite kind of lollipop. It’s not the most skilled blow job he’s ever received, but it’s certainly the most enthusiastic. Aki’s sweet little pink tongue sweeps up the length of him from root to tip, then circles the head and darts at the slit. Then he swallows down as much as he can without suffocating or gagging himself. Fuck, Fei doesn’t care at all how much he can take or how good at it he is, because it’s wonderful just the way it is.

Holding out against the drugging pleasure trying to sink its claws into his belly and spine and rip itself out of his body becomes completely moot when the man behind him gently pinches one of his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, then reaches down with the other hand to gently cup his balls, fingers under Aki’s chin so that he’s actually caressing both of them. His mouth brushes softly at the muscle where Fei’s neck and shoulder join, kissing him there like a sigh, his tongue brushing sensitive skin, then teeth slowly closing over the spot, which is one of Fei’s biggest weak spots. The teeth sink slowly and carefully into his skin, not grinding down to bruise and rend. He bites deeply and firmly, holding Fei helpless with his mouth and body, and it is more than he can take. There’s usually more warning, a gradual run towards a precipice he can see approaching, but not this time. The coming together of all the stimuli happening to his body on the heels of having been so totally wrecked by Uncle Ryu’s punishment don’t just push Fei over the edge. They hit him like a damned bullet train on its way off the tracks over a mile-high canyon. He closes his eyes and howls, shaking like he is going to come apart at the seams. He hears and feels his uncle’s startled grunt at the sudden hard clench of his hole around the heavy cock inside him, and Fei sobs helplessly at the sensation of his insides contracting and rippling around it. Aki doesn’t pull back, but sucks gamely on Fei’s cock while he comes and comes and comes, swallowing his seed and rolling his eyes up to watch his brother’s face as he loses himself completely. The hands on his hips dig in convulsively, hard enough to bruise Fei’s fair skin, and through the teeth at his shoulder, Ryu’s breath hitches and he snarls, slamming his cock brutally inside the boy he’s just fucked brainless. Once, twice, then he freezes there, pressed against Fei’s body as though he could meld them into one being, his cock twitching and spasming inside Fei’s snug little hole.

Wrung out and exhausted, Fei leans against the wall, his locked elbows all that are keeping him from doing a face plant into the wall and sliding down it to the bed like a cartoon bug on a windshield. He’s trembling in every muscle, tears sliding down his face to drip on the pillows and on Aki’s head and face. Aki doesn’t seem to mind, but looks up at him with a huge grin on his face, his little tongue licking a trace of come from the corner of his mouth. Gently and carefully, Ryu extracts himself from the boy’s shuddering body and lowers them both to the mattress, where Aki pounces on them both and there is a very long time where they are one rather leggy entity of tangled limbs and sliding skin and huffs of laughter and kissing everybody. Fei cries a little more and is petted and soothed and told what a very good boy he is. There’s enough of himself returning by this point for him to marvel that it is the first time in his 27 years that he can remember anybody saying that to him. Aki is like a young puppy, trying to touch and get his mouth on everybody at once. At least he’s kissing the parts of them he can get to instead of licking, because at this point that would just be weird. The squirming and snuggling is so cute that he can’t stop snickering at the younger boy, even though a lot of Aki’s ministrations rub up against parts of him that are really, really sore. There’s a sort of a strange crossover period that happens wherein they’re all a mix between their real selves and their play selves, but it doesn’t feel strange while they’re doing it, only when he steps back mentally and thinks about it, and he decides not to care.

“That was amazing,” he sighs, his head on Asami’s shoulder and one leg thrown over a muscular thigh. The arm not trapped under Asami’s neck is holding hands with Akihito, and he’s inspecting their entwined fingers, kissing Aki’s knuckles one at a time and smiling a little dreamily. Akihito grows suddenly shy, aware that all of it had happened because of him. He shoves his face into a pillow and tries to pull his hand free, which is ridiculous because Feilong is a great deal stronger.

“Oh I’m so embarrassed,” groans the photographer. Asami’s chest rumbles with a sort of subterranean chuckle.

“What on earth for?” asks Feilong, looking at his with interest. “Did you not have fun?”

“….yes.”

“Did you not come so hard you felt it in your toes?”

“Feilong!”

“Well I did. I think I even felt it in my hair. Ototo, don’t be tiresome. It was wonderful.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“Well it’s about damned time!”

Asami laughs audibly now. Akihito lifts his head and glares at him.

“Shut up, you pervert.”

“Me?” says Asami, eyes widening. “You’re a fine one to talk, _little boy._ Just how old were you anyway, Aki? Twelve? Fourteen?”

Akihito blushes crimson.

“Oh sensei, don’t make it awful for him. Aki, stop. That was wonderful. I didn’t have any idea I’d enjoy ageplay so much, but it turns out we’re all just really perverted. Get over it. And if it makes any difference, you can make the age thing my fault, because I’m the older brother, and FeiFei’s about sixteen. Haven’t you told me to get out of my own way and take what I want? Perhaps you should listen to your own advice, silly boy. Ever think about that?” He bites one of Aki’s knuckles perhaps a little harder than he needs to, but he’s about to be really irritated if the young demon ruins this with self-recriminations and icky feelings.

“Ouch! You’re mean, FeiFei,” he pouts, and looks sideways at Feilong and Asami out from under his outrageous eyelashes. “You really didn’t mind? Either of you?”

“Of course not. If we can’t do it again because you have to go all stubborn on us and turn it into a bad thing, I shall never forgive you!” he says with dignity, which is a little hard to do when you’re naked in the bed with two other men and you’re covered with welts and blood and come, but he tries. Akihito looks inquisitively at Asami, who reaches across Feilong with his free arm and snags Aki by the upper arm, yanking him with ridiculous ease over their tangled limbs to haul him up against Asami’s other side. He tucks the boy’s head against his shoulder and pats him on the ass. It’s not quite a slap, but Akihito yelps because he’s pretty sore. Feilong snorts in amusement and looks at the ceiling when Aki glares at him suspiciously.

“Akihito,” says Asami comfortably, “everybody loved it. Everybody loves YOU. We are consenting adults. If you want to paint yourself blue and pretend to be a whale and ask me to fuck you in the swimming pool, nobody gets hurt by it. This doesn’t make anybody a pedophile. I’d never touch a little boy that way, and the only reason it was so marvelous was because it was the two of you. You can be as filthy as you like during a roleplay scene. How could that have not worked for me? Both of you eager and cute and bratty  but obedient and wanting me to be pleased with you underneath it all? As if that isn’t one of my biggest fantasies come true? You’re adorable. Feilong as a teenager is adorable too. I had to keep thinking about stock certificates to keep from coming in my pants. Can you please get over this so I don’t have to spank you again right now? You’re very sore and it would hurt a lot and I’d feel like a bastard. But damn it, I will do it if you act like a fool over this.”

“You really did like it!”

Asami rolls his eyes.

“Have I not just been saying so?”

“Do I have to paint MYself blue and pretend to be a whale?” asks Feilong . The laughter sweeps away Asami and Feilong’s tension, but Aki keeps looking at Feilong speculatively. Though he’s feeling sleepy and blissed out on endorphins, he notices and raises his head.

“What is it, Ototo?”

“So I get that you don’t have blue-skinned whale person fantasies, Ani…but since this was…for me I guess, doesn’t it only seem fair that you get to have one of your fantasies come true? And Asami too?”

“That,” says Asami tiredly, “sounds like an excellent idea. For tomorrow.”

Feilong’s agile brain is already sorting through possibilities as he drifts off to sleep.                         


End file.
